Dos veces
by Pieri Alea
Summary: Nadie regresaba a la isla dos veces...


**Dos Veces**

Si había algo en lo que todo el mundo coincidía respecto a Percy Jackson, es que era un semidiós con la capacidad de lograr lo impensable. Hay varios hechos que pueden fundamentar esa idea. La derrota de Kronos era la más reciente, pero también estaba el rescate a Artemisa (Y que a la diosa le agrade lo suficiente como para no convertirlo en un animal), sobrevivir al laberinto, rescatar el cerrojo maestro, el casco de la oscuridad, el vellocino de oro, etc.

Pero también existían cosas que Percy no podía hacer por más que lo intentara. Él no podía volar, no podía concentrarse en una sola cosa sin distraerse, no podía tener un auto propio (a su madre no le agradaba la idea que tuviera uno de momento), no podía volver a Ogigia, entre otras cosas.

Sin embargo, Percy no sería Percy si no fuera tan testarudo y obstinado.

Cuando la guerra con Kronos termino, fue empujado a un lago junto con Annabeth. Se besaron y empezaron una relación. Relación que duro alrededor de 72 horas antes de que ambos cortaran con el otro.

Fue gracioso.

Annabeth quería demasiado a Percy, pero aun estaba sufriendo por Luke. Percy había querido a Annabeth desde hace tanto tiempo, pero, siempre fue consciente de que no estaba "enamorado de ella". Percy estaba seguro de eso, si él hubiera estado enamorado de Annabeth nunca se habría fijado en Zoe (que, gracias a los dioses nunca se entero porque él está seguro que ella lo hubiera castrado), en Rachel (la cual opto por ser la nueva Oráculo por alguna extraña razón que Percy hasta ahora no comprende), o Calipso.

Realmente, la única chica de la que él había pensado estar enamorado fue Calipso. La dulce, tierna y hermosa Calipso. Percy realmente no quería dejarla pero… si no lo hubiera hecho, los dioses habrían perdido.

Además Percy no la había olvidado, le pidió a los dioses que la liberaran… solo que hasta ahora no había escuchado que lo hayan cumplido.

Cada mañana, Percy se levantaba y miraba la flor azul que le había dado Calipso. Cada noche al acostarse se quedaba dormido mirándola, recordando aquellas noches en las que se pasaba mirando las estrellas en su silenciosa y tranquila compañía. Cada noche soñaba con haber tenido un poco más de valor y robarle un beso.

Paso una semana antes de que Percy se diera cuenta de lo que realmente quería. El quería volver a Calipso, quería regresar a esas noches silenciosas donde solo veían las estrellas. A esas tímidas sonrisas y miradas cariñosas. Quería abrazarla y decirle que él no iba a dejarla como los otros.

Pero ahí había un ligero problema. No sabía cómo regresar a la isla. De hecho, no podía regresar.

Nadie visitaba Ogigia dos veces.

Nadie podía regresar.

La isla ni siquiera existe en el amplio mapa. No hay forma de encontrarla. Nadie puede dar con ella y definitivamente nadie le diría dónde se encuentra…

Se podría decir que Percy Jackson había tenido una epifanía en ese mismo momento…en realidad solo ha encontrado un punto muerto en el misterio de Ogigia. Nadie podía decir dónde encontrar la isla… pero Percy conocía a alguien que tenía todas las respuestas.

Su madre no estaría muy contenta al encontrar su pequeña nota donde indicaba que estaría fuera durante un tiempo indefinido. Pero no tenía tiempo para quedarse a explicar su plan.

Encontrar y atrapar a Nereo fue más fácil de lo que pensó. El dios a regañadientes le dio unas coordenadas que al principio no tenían sentido alguno. Era como si le dijeran camina 20 pasos al frente luego 30 para atrás, giras a la izquierda y vas por la derecha. Complejo.

Pero eso no importaba mucho.

Estuvo a punto de tomar "prestado" un pequeño barco hasta que vio uno anclado a unas millas dentro del mar. El barco se llamaba "Poseidón, Lord of the Sea" Un nombre realmente largo y un tanto egocéntrico si se lo preguntan, aun así se aseguro de darle una generosa ofrenda a su padre.

Navego durante varios días y varias noches. Se enfrento con algunos monstruos marinos. Ayudo a unos cuantos hipocampos y tuvo una interesante conversación con una ballena azul.

Finalmente, cuando las provisiones habían dejado de existir vio una lejana isla. Con renovado entusiasmo dirigió el barco hacia ella.

En sus orillas una chica lo veía acercarse con el asombro pintado en su rostro. Sus cabellos castaños estaban atados en una trenza holgada. Sus ojos marrones brillaban por las lágrimas y una gigantesca sonrisa se adueñaba de su boca.

Percy apenas logra anclar el barco antes de saltar por la borda y correr a su encuentro.

Antes de llegar a tierra ella le ha dado alcance, lanzándose a sus brazos haciéndolo caer en el agua. La escucha reír y llorar al mismo tiempo. La abraza con fuerza prometiéndose no volverla a dejar.

_-Volviste-_susurra Calipso sin soltarlo_-de verdad volviste_

_-Lo siento, me demore un poco-_responde Percy también en susurros

_-No tienes nada de que disculparte…nunca pensé que volverías y ahora…ahora estas aquí-_musita mirándolo fijamente_-¿por qué?_

_-Cuando me fui de esta isla estaba enamorado de ti-_confiesa Percy_-hace poco me di cuenta que nunca deje de estarlo…así que decidí venir por ti_

Calipso no dijo nada. No había nada que decir. De un rápido movimiento captura sus labios dándole un suave beso.

_-Gracias por volver a mi-_le dice sonriendo ampliamente

_-Siempre-_promete_-volveré a ti las veces que sea necesario. No te dejare nunca más_

Esa noche hablaron de todo lo que hicieron en el tiempo que no se vieron. Hablaron de todo aquello que querían hacer.

Se quedaron mirando las estrellas.

Sabiendo dentro suyo que lo que tenían duraría para siempre.

Calipso había esperado por alguien que quisiera volver a ella durante toda una eternidad.

Percy quería alguien que lo haga sentir un para siempre.

Ambos sabían que lo suyo duraría eternamente.

Porque Calipso nunca había visto al mismo visitante dos veces

Porque Percy nunca debió pisar Ogigia dos veces

Porque nadie nunca regreso dos veces

No importa los futuros problemas que vendrán. Solo importa que hayan podido reunirse una vez más.

**P&C**

¿Review?

Espero les haya gustado. Creo que esta algo confuso porque la idea original se me ha extraviado en mi cabecita XD

No se olviden de dejarme sus opiniones para saber que les ha parecido.

Nos leemos

Cuídense

Byebye

PD: No me dejen review si no quieren pero tengan en cuenta que yo no sufro de locura…sino que la disfruto a cada minuto, así que ténganlo en cuenta lalalala XDDDD


End file.
